The Color War
by S0phi3F4wn
Summary: If you don't want to have your arse handed to you, do not go messing with a Gryffindor. Draco learns this as he is forced to share a Common Room with Hermione as Head Boy and Head Girl. Will they work out their differences? One Shot


**A/N ** Alas I don't own Harry Potter Character's though I wished I did. Anyways, I wanted to write a Draco and Hermione one. For some reason a color, war came to mind. One-shot © 2011 Sophie Fawn

Banging is heard on the Head Girls dorm as Draco stands outside in a towel-dripping wet.

"GRANGER! _You open this door now_!" He snarls, hearing silence on the other side he _accio's_ his wand muttering _alohomora,_ he grips the handle expecting it to turn.

Shaking with anger, he pulls back casting spell after spell at her door, watching, as the door remains the same. The lion on the outside appearing unfazed at his feeble attempts, yawning with boredom.

Muttering under his breath, he cast his last spell, only to hear the front of there common room door open as an excited Hermione steps into the room chatting happily with Ginny Weasley.

The girls wearing the usual Gryffindor attire, Hermione's shirt neatly tucked in her grey skirt, her robe hanging off her arm, Hermione's hair tied into a sloppy bun.

Ginny in the same, but her tie undone and her robe stuffed into her bag, her ginger hair hanging straight around her face.

Both the girls glance up to notice his body, Hermione blushes at the sight, as Ginny stands unperturbed by her side smirking at his hair.

Hermione's eye's land on his face noticing the anger simmering below the surface, she grins at the sight of his startling red hair, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing at his expense.

Striding confidently towards the fireplace, Hermione sits, Malfoy watches as Ginny follows placing her book bag down taking out her homework casually reading it as her gaze flickers between Hermione and Malfoy.

Dropping her books in her arms onto the table, Hermione slides her wand inconspicuously down her arm, "Hello Malfoy," she murmurs watching as he straightens his posture his wand now directed towards her.

Hermione takes the top book settling down by Ginny's side, leaning over to point out some problems that the younger girl needed help with.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" He growls, striding towards her his wand pointed at her face. His left hand gripping tightly at his waist, holding the towel up, and attempting to maintain some of the dignity he has left.

Unfazed by his overreaction, Hermione glances up, "I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy." She responds, peering down before she explains a problem to Ginny, as the red head looks up, "Oh nice hair, Malfoy, going for a Gryffindor look? I would say you accomplished it." she grins correcting her problem.

Pink tinting his face, Draco opens his mouth to retort, "Well, it looks like I need to head out," Ginny smiles, watching as the nonchalant expression on Hermione's face remains the same. Her eyes not moving as she bids the ginger good bye, Hermione waves, packing up her bag of books.

"Later." Ginny waves heading out the common room door.

Arching an eyebrow, Hermione stands slinging her book bag over her shoulder heading towards her dorm room.

Flustered at her lack of response, he mutters a spell, _viridis,_ watching in satisfaction as Hermione's luscious brown curls turn a startling green to match the Slytherin color.

"Green looks great on you Granger, " he drawls, "if you ever consider switching houses you wouldn't have to worry about fitting in." He howls holding onto the table underneath the mirror for support, his abs flexing, as he takes deep breathes.

Hermione's eyes widen in horror, she reaches up to feel that her hair is normal, but at Malfoy's comment, she rushes to a mirror screaming in mortification at the color.

Anger rises to Hermione's face; pink tinting her cheeks as she turns around whipping out her wand aiming it towards his hair.

Seeing the starling reaction on her face, Draco's smug expression drops.

"Uh Granger, I was only kidding." He mutters, holding up his hands in defense, backing away towards his door, he reaches blindly behind himself to grab the handle.

Wearing an evil grin on her face, Hermione notices the slight movement of his hand and steps forward fast, "_purpura"_ she yells, chuckling with glee as his hair turns crimson.

Hermione clutches her stomach laughing as tear's of mirth roll down her face, she takes in a breath focusing on Malfoy's form as he pulls at his hair.

Blushing as she notices Malfoy's muscular back, Hermione lift's her eyes to see a pair of grey eye's staring back at her. Noticing the smirk pulling at his lips, she see's Draco eyebrow arches as he tilts his wand, _"trifolium,"_ he mutters.

Roaring in laughter, as her locks turn clover, he grabs his knees to keep him from falling over as he chuckles at the surprised look on her face.

Stunned as another spell if fired his way, Draco growls straighten his posture to fire off another color, glancing to see that his hair is now rose.

The portraits in the room ducking out of the way in fear of having the colors changed in the painting's they run from their frames.

Christmas color smoke rises into the air as their battle continues, squinting her eyes through the fog Hermione steps forward ducking when an olive green is fired her way. Glancing behind her she see's her lion's fur turned that color, watching as it turns around to let out an irritated roar.

Mumbling _sorry_, Hermione spies the snake sending _sienna_ its way glancing to see a satisfied smirk on the Lion's face.

Biting her lip in determination she sits and waits until she Malfoy move, Hermione strikes, sending a deep maroon soaring over hitting her target. Snorting when she hears a shriek watching as a forest green goes sailing by turning her Gryffindor table Slytherin.

"Oh so _that's_ how he wants to play!" She grounds out, standing up to alter the color of his walls, Hermione fires off Maroon and yellow changing multiple Slytherin furniture in the common room to Gryffindor.

Smiling with delight, she changes the snake on his door to a lion, dodging his spells. Hermione turns around to see her side is Slytherin.

Huffing, Hermione flicks her wand opening his door sending a charm to turn his room red.

Hearing a shout of horror, she swiftly turns around making sure her room is secure, only to notice the snake on the front adorning the green door.

Mortified she stands up, unperturbed by the wand shoved in her face she directs her towards his head.

Pausing, they stand there staring each other down as their breaths linger in the air from the intense battle. Watching as Malfoy's chest rises, Hermione is of the same beat.

Lowering his wand, Draco smirks, "Lessoned learned, don't use your shampoo. I got it." He laughs, tucking his wand inside of his towel. He flips his Gryffindor color hair back, his grey eyes shining with mirth. Draco stands comfortably in front of Hermione gazing into her eyes.

Taking in the hazard appearance Draco discerns that she discarded her robe during the fight leaning around to see the green Slytherin logo adorning the front. Smirking to himself, he glances back taking in her curls hanging at the side of her face in beautiful disarray, as she glares him down, Hermione's sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Draco laughs detecting that she discarded her shoes in the beginning to make her chances of dodging easier.

Grinning Hermione lower's her wand, "I'm glad you learned something from this experience Malfoy. "Don't mess with a Gryffindor."

She cheekily responds, with a flick of her wand the common room's disarray, goes back into order Draco watches as their rooms return to their correct House colors.

Smirking, he watches her hips sway, as she walks away with satisfaction at her win, heading towards her room.

Draco grins as she shuts the door, wearing a knowing smirk _she may think she won, but I did, _grinning to himself, he holds up her green panties. Twirling them around his finger, Draco walks confidently back to his room whistling. His red hair a startling contrasts against his pale skin.

**A/N**

**First one shot, like I said in the beginning I have no clue where this color war came to mind.**

**-Sophie**


End file.
